<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hollow Knight Hunter’s Journal by A_Very_Stupid_Fruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457142">Hollow Knight Hunter’s Journal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Very_Stupid_Fruit/pseuds/A_Very_Stupid_Fruit'>A_Very_Stupid_Fruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Very_Stupid_Fruit/pseuds/A_Very_Stupid_Fruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hollow Knight Hunter’s Journal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mosscreep - Weakling that covers itself in leaves to appear larger. Hides amongst the undergrowth. ‘I used to think these things were merely ambling plants. When I learned they were actually living creatures, I began to kill them on sight. This is the nature of the Hunt!’</p><p>Mosskin - Plant-like bug that charges at foes when close. ‘They can be hard to spot amongst the foliage until you get too close and they suddenly come charging at you. Tread carefully.’</p><p>Volatile Mosskin - Plant-like bug swollen with infection. Releases deadly gas when threatened. ‘The gas that seeps from their growths smells invitingly sweet, but will burn through shell and flesh if you get too close!’</p><p>Fool Eater - Carnivorous plant that snaps at any creature that comes close. ‘You really would have to be a fool to be tricked by a plant.’</p><p>Squit - Charges at prey with its needle-like proboscis. ‘When they lunge at you, don’t panic. Stand your ground, and strike back as they come close.’</p><p>Obble - Fat, slow, flying bug. Frequently discharges the acidic liquid stored in its round body. ‘Does it realise what a nuisance it is? Drifting around, spilling its noxious juices everywhere it goes? If you see any, make sure to kill them.’</p><p>Gulka - Aggressive plant that retracts protectively when danger is near. Spits hard spikey balls when foes are at a distance. ‘It’s leaves are dry and bland. The bud is unpleasantly sour, but oh! The venom in those balls it spits. Exquisite! If you have the time to spare, try drinking some and enjoy the effects.’</p><p>Maskfly - Harmless flying creature that favors serene environments. Usually travels in flocks. ‘They all keep lookout for danger and when one flies away the rest do as well. I wonder how it feels to have the protection of a pack?’</p><p>Moss Charger - Timid creature that frightens away intruders by covering itself in huge clumps of moss. ‘It’s small, but finds a lot of courage and strength once it covers itself in foliage. And I can understand the desire to camouflage oneself...’</p><p>Massive Moss Charger - Family of Creatures that have learnt to bulk up with moss and live as one. ‘There is strength in numbers, yes. But these creatures never had much strength to begin with. Cut through their trickery!’</p><p>Moss Knight - Protecter of the Greenpath, trained in the ways of the Nail and the Shell. ‘They hide as bush-like mounds and look soft, but beware these warriors! They are relentless in combat, fiercely guarding something hidden deep in the Greenpath.’</p><p>Mossy Vagabond - Lazy, portly Mosskin. Easily swayed by others. ‘Slow, fat and easily vanquished; common threads in those who forget their calling and forsake their duties.’</p><p>Durandoo - Simple walking creature encased in a hard shell. Often found wading in shallow pools of acidic water. ‘One of the few creatures that can survive in the rivers of harsh acidic water that flow around us. Where does this water come from? It’s bubbles and spits with a seething hatred of the living...’</p><p>Duranda - Simple flying creature protected by a spikey shell. ‘Thinks itself fully protected and so is unconcerned by passers by. Attack it’s face, and teach it that nothing is ever safe.’</p><p>Charged Lumafly - When threatened they cluster together, generating electricity. ‘They usually drift about peacefully, but sometimes they cluster together and spit out a sharp, crackling flash that will stun and burn even large beasts like myself. Watch closely for an opening and move past them quickly.’</p><p>Bonus Fog Canyon enemies!</p><p>Mossfly - Winged weakling that covers itself in leaves to appear larger. Hides amongst the undergrowth, fleeing if predators draw near. ‘They spend their whole lives hiding or fleeing. How sad. Or, perhaps that is the life they choose For themselves and they enjoy it? It’s a strange thought, but not impossible.’</p><p>Uoma - Smallest Jelly form. Passive and unaware, but pulsing with a dangerous electric charge. ‘The spirit of a dead ancestor? The brain of a larger creature, allowed to drift free? An egg searching for a safe place to spawn? I have no idea what this is.’</p><p>Ooma - Passive outer being protecting an aggressive, explosive core. ‘Ghastly, eerie creature made out of thick liquid. You can peer right through them, and can’t see where they keep their thoughts. I don’t trust them at all. Keep away.’</p><p>Bonus Teacher’s Archives enemies!</p><p>Uumuu - Intelligent being that guards the inner chamber of the Teacher’s Archives. ‘The canyon below us, the one thick with fog and crackling with strange energy... a Hunter can lose their senses down there. Be careful... strange and unnatural beings lurk there.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>